


The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know

by Sunnyrainbowflower



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel plays the piano, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Husk is a tsundere but he's doing his best, I mean if you watch Hazbin I sure hope you're prepared for these things being mentioned, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyrainbowflower/pseuds/Sunnyrainbowflower
Summary: The spider was standing still in the Hotel's lobby, giving his back to him, and he was looking straight in the piano’s direction. Interesting, since like all the other Hotel’s patrons, Angel had never shown the faintest interest in the instrument before. Still, there he was, seemingly unsure about what to do, but acknowledging its presence in the room, nonetheless.He took two steps forward and one back, but then, after some moments of indecision, he seemed to finally make up his mind, and walked towards the instrument, stopping only when he was standing close to it. Husk kept looking at him as he run his fingers on the fall board and he caught the glimpse of a soft smile, curving his mouth upwards.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 136





	The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Quick note, I’m relatively new in the Hazbin fandom and I probably still don’t know everything about the lore, so I apologize in advance for any possible discrepancy. This having being said, this idea hit me hard and in a couple days this fic was born! Hope you’ll enjoy ~
> 
> Ps: here’s the link to a Spotify playlist with some of the songs I’ve listened to while writing this. The first three are the songs I personally imagined Angel playing https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1vOIYWrLVTdGKVpuRd8Nuo?si=RTko8thbSVSiy3uDZwVCyw

The piano had appeared one evening, seemingly out of nowhere. It had been placed in the atrium of the hotel, in front of the welcome desk slash bar, near the fireplace. It was nothing fancy really, just an upright piano that looked like it had been through a lot of shit, of a pale white color, almost grey in the scarce light of the entrance, scraped and chipped all over.

No one knew where it had come from nor who had brought it in, everyone had just accepted its presence like everything else in the hotel. Husk could bet Alastor had something to do with it, even though the demon, when confronted about the instrument’s presence, had simply offered him one of his creepy smiles, said ‘I have no idea what you’re referring to, my dear fellow’ and walked away, humming a song under his breath and using his microphone as a baton, waving it in time with the tune.

Point was, the old and battered piano had become a permanent feature in the Hotel atrium, but no one had ever approached it, let alone tried playing it, not even I-live-my-life-as-if-it-was-a-freaking-musical-Charlie. Personally, Husk had never learned how to play the piano, not when he had been alive, nor in the afterlife and, even if he’d wanted to, it wouldn’t have been a simple matter with claws as long as his. 

Sometimes, when one of the few patrons of the Hotel sat at the bar, nursing a drink, Husk would be almost tempted to ask. ‘Hey you, yes, can you play the piano?’. Almost. Something always seemed to stop his tongue right before the question popped out. He didn’t know why, but he had grown quite attached to the silent piano, and having some nobody's, some stranger’s dirty paws on it didn’t sit well with him. It felt like a violation of some kind. 

So, the piano remained silent and no one other than Husk seemed to recall it was there at all.

One night, when all the hotel’s patrons were asleep, or in their rooms at least, and he’d finally finished drying all the glasses and cleaning the counter after one of the busiest evenings he’d had since starting there, Husk unconsciously raised his gaze and encountered the piano’s shape, enlightened by the faint entrance’s light. After what felt like a long staring contest, the winged cat looked down, cursing quietly under his breath. 

Then, after a couple of seconds, he looked up again.

“Fucking hell” he said, finally, coming out from the back of the counter and stalking towards the offending instrument with decisive steps, rag in hand, muttering “It’s just a fucking piano, get a grip” to himself.

When he finally reached it, after a last moment of hesitation, he brought his hand down and started to vigorously scrub the surface, getting rid of all the dust and dirt that had accumulated on it, layer upon layer. Only when the piano was finally spotlessly clean, so much that Husk could nearly see his reflection on it, he stopped.

There, it was still an old piano, faded and battered, but at least it was clean. 

The winged cat was about to give in to temptation and raise the fall board, to finally get a glimpse of the keys, when suddenly he heard the sound of brakes being pulled and a car stopping outside, the headlights’ light filtering through the entrance’s stained glass and projecting opaque shapes onto the walls.

He didn’t know why, but he panicked, and quickly and as stealthily as he could manage, he ran back to the counter, hiding underneath it. Only when he heard the front door’s tell-tale creak and someone silently slithering inside, he realized how ridiculous he was being. But by then it was too late to pop back up like nothing had happened, so he decided to just wait for the latecomer to pass through the lobby.

Whoever they were, they moved slowly, and it was clear that they were trying hard not to be heard, but Husk’s sharp earing picked up the clacking of heels on the floor.

A lady? No. He knew those heels too well and, when the patron was close enough for Husk to pick up their smell, his suspicions were confirmed. There was only one person he knew that smelled like caramelized sugar and sex at all times.

Carefully, Husk raised his head slightly over the counter and, predictably, there he was.

Angel Dust.

The spider was standing still in the Hotel's lobby, giving his back to him, and he was looking straight in the piano’s direction. Interesting, since like all the other Hotel’s patrons, Angel had never shown the faintest interest in the instrument before. Still, there he was, seemingly unsure about what to do, but acknowledging its presence in the room, nonetheless. 

He took two steps forward and one back, but then, after some moments of indecision, he seemed to finally make up his mind, and walked towards the instrument, stopping only when he was standing close to it. Husk kept looking at him as he run his fingers on the fall board and he caught the glimpse of a soft smile, curving his mouth upwards.

See, Husk and Angel relationship was...complicated, to put it simply. Husk wasn’t blind to the spider’s attraction in his regards, he had made it clear since their first interaction, but while when they first met Angel had been just a pretty face offering an easy fuck, now he’d become much, much more for the winged cat. The fact was, Husk had a lot of conflicting feelings about the pretty spider, some of which he’d swore he’d lost the ability to experience years before even getting into the afterlife, and he had no idea where or how the fuck to start processing them.

So, as everything that confused him, he dealt with them in the only way that was sure not to leave him open and exposed: sarcasm and denial.

It usually worked because Angel made it easy, with his dirty jokes and cheap pick-up lines, but there were times, rare and precious times when the spider let his façade fall and his softer, genuine personality emerged, when it took Husk all he had not to give in. The fact that the winged cat knew for a fact that he was one of the only two people with which Angel felt comfortable enough with sharing that side of him didn’t help at all, if only, it made things worse. So much worse.

In that moment, brushing the tips of the long fingers of one of his four hands on the ivory keys and smiling, probably lost in the memory of a past that was so far away he barely could remember it anymore, Angel was not the porn star, nor the hooker, nor the flirty spider with the soft chest and long legs. He was just himself, raw and open, and Husk almost felt like an intruder peeking in on a private moment. 

That was the reason why he cleared his throat, standing up fully, effectively catching the spider’s attention. Angel jumped up, turning around and reflexively leaning back against the piano, producing a cacophonic sound that made both of them wince. 

“Fuck, who the hell...oh! Husky, you scared me, I didn’t see you there” when the spider recognized him, Husk could see the façade sliding into place again, Angel’s involuntary reflex to being caught in such an intimate moment and he decided that he didn’t want that to happen.

“Can you play?” he asked point-blank, nodding towards the ragged instrument and Angel looked surprised by the question, his fake smile turning into a small frown that Husk flat out refused to refer to as cute. Then, seemingly after having determined that there was no punchline and Husk’s question had been genuine, the faintest blush appeared on the spider’s face. Turning towards the piano, he brought his fingers on the keys again, and caressed them tenderly “I used to. When I was alive. They used to say I was pretty good” He said then, without turning around.

There was an unspoken longing his voice, trapped by years of pretending that that part of him wasn’t really there anymore, letting himself forget because it was easier than accepting everything he’d lost.

Desperately needing to keep his hands occupied, Husk took down a bottle form a shelf as he waited for Angel to continue.

The spider sighed and shook his head “I only tried it once here, but I was too high, I don’t remember shit” he concluded finally, turning towards Husk again. His smile had turned sad, and the winged cat didn’t like it. So, taking all the courage he had left and clearing his throat again, he nodded at the piano “Wanna give it a try now?” he asked, leaning on the counter and doing the closest thing to an encouraging expression he could muster. The “now that you’re not stoned out of your goddamn mind” went without saying.

Many emotions seemed to pass on the spider’s face in the span of mere seconds, and Husk was ready to hear him flat out refusing, when suddenly Angel blushed and smiled shyly, nodding. Then, wordlessly, he sat on the bench, accommodating his long legs underneath the key bed, and tried pressing some keys to check the pitch. After some seemingly random poking and prodding, at least to Husk untrained ears, the spider stopped “Weird” he said, and the winged cat raised one eyebrow “Okay I’ll bite, what’s weird?” he asked, rounding the counter and walking towards the couch on the piano’s left side, bottle in hand. When he sat down, he saw Angel looking curiously at the keys.

“Well, it looks like this piano has gone through some really nasty shit, but the pitch is still perfect” he said and then he tried a simple one-handed tune “See? Perfect” he added, turning his head towards Husk and smiling at him. The winged cat hurriedly brought the bottle to his mouth, trying not to let his blush show “Don’t look at me, I know shit about music” he said then, causing the spider to chuckle as his attention shifted back to the keys “What a waste of a perfect hearing, Husky” 

Then, as Husk was about to reiterate with an insult of some kind, to keep up appearances, Angel started playing seriously.

The song was not one Husk knew. It started slow and soft, carrying a gentle kind of melancholy, and only picked up slightly after some time, mellowing out and turning into something softer, kinder. It wasn’t a happy song, nor a sad one but there was hope in it, and Husk might have been tone deaf, but he wasn’t an idiot because the fact that the melody was coming straight out of Angel’s heart was as clear as day.

The spider had started playing with his eyes opened, looking at the keys, a pensive look on his face. He was using only one set of hands, keeping the others on his lap, and Husk could see him nervously tapping his fingers on his thighs. But then, Angel had looked quickly in his direction, uncertainty clear on his face, and he’d reflexively given him the closest thing he could muster to a smile, something that looked like a grimace if you didn’t know him well enough. But the spider knew him and, barely hiding his delight, he smiled back at him, gifting Husk one of those rare smiles that started from his eyes and not from his mouth that the winged cat couldn’t help but like so much. Then he had turned back towards the piano, closing his eyes, and kept playing.

The smile didn’t leave his face for all the duration of the song and, even when his hands stilled on the keys and the tune died down, the curtain of silence dropping on the lobby again, that soft upturn of his mouth was still in place. 

Husk cleared his throat, standing up from the couch and catching Angel’s attention as he walked towards the piano’s direction “You’re... uhm, really good” he said, finally, coming to rest his arm on the top of the instrument, trying for nonchalance (and failing). But he honestly couldn’t give a fuck about it, because his compliment, as lousy as it had been, resulted in the spider blushing, and that was all that mattered. Chuckling, he shook his head, probably trying to get rid of the colour on his face, and finally raised up his second set of arms, resting his fingers on the keys.

“Damn Husky, if I’d knew all it’d take for you to compliment me was playing for you, I would have done it sooner. So, wanna hear something else?”

The winged cat cleared his throat, trying to wipe the blush off his face, but ultimately nodded, making no further attempt at hiding his delight at the current turns of events.

Quickly, this became their thing.

In the middle of the night, when the Hotel was quiet and only Husk was up and working – he’d always blamed his slight insomnia on him being half cat – and Angel came back after his shifts, in the studio or on the street, he always greeted Husk with a smile and sometimes with a stupid pick up line, then sat on the piano bench, raised the fall board and started playing.

Sometimes, he stayed longer, played more songs. Sometimes he only played a couple and then went to bed, exhausted after a long day of work. But he always took the time to play for Husk, even though the winged cat never asked him to. 

The songs he played were never the same. Some days they were lighter, and more carefree, others they were heavy and gloom. There were days in which they were neither, or both, and even though Angel always looked the same when he stepped through the hotel’s front door, Husk had rapidly understood that the spider said more with his playing that he did with his words and body language. He might have been a great actor, but the piano didn’t lie.

Husk didn’t always go and sit on the couch beside the piano. Sometimes he worked behind the counter and threw glances at the spider’s back, taking notice of the elegant way his shoulders swayed. Other times, the times in which Angel sounded more at peace and was therefore more likely to play longer, he brought him a drink and sat on that old couch, bottle in one paw, closing his eyes and simply feeling the music, or looking at him and at the way his long fingers danced on the keys.

But whether Angel stayed more or less, whether he played something happier or sadder, Husk made a point to always praise him, and the spider always, always blushed and tried downplaying it with a joke. Initially, he’d tried not to look too much into it, but the fact that apparently Angel didn’t know how to take compliments that weren’t about how hot he was or how good he was in bed made him think. Because the spider was beautiful, that was something everyone with sight could appreciate, and, despite the fact that Husk had never seen one of his movies before, thank you very much, there certainly was a reason why Angel was considered the number one porn star in hell. 

But had someone ever noticed the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled? Or how he laughed with his whole body, when he was truly happy? And damn, what about his terrible habit to tap his fingers and bite his lip whenever he was nervous? He made for a lousy poker player, but Husk couldn’t help but find all those little things endearing, nonetheless. 

Point was, if you took the time to look underneath the flirty comebacks and sexual innuendos, you’d find out that Angel was a funny, witty person, that was sometimes too empathetic for his own good. There was so much more of him than what you could see at first sight.

That night had started much like the others. Husk had put away the washed and dried gasses and was just then writing down all the things he needed to replenish for the bar, when the sound of a stopping car and of the front door opening and closing signaled Angel’s return and effectively caught his attention.

Weirdly, the spider said nothing as he reached the counter, only acknowledging him with a slight nod of his head and immediately going towards the piano, sitting down on the bench, and raising the fall board. 

Saying nothing, Husk immediately took a glass from the shelf and prepared one of Angel’s favorite cocktails, sugary and sweet, and before he’d even started playing, he brought it to him. The spider accepted it with a small smile, but showed no interest to actually drink it, putting it on the top of the piano and bringing his fingers back on the keys. He seemed deep in his thoughts. 

Wanting to give him some space, Husk went to sit on the couch, crossing one leg atop the other and averting his gaze, looking at a fixed point on the wall. Then, finally, after some moments, Angel started playing.

The song he played was beautiful, in a terrible way. It was heart wrenching, full of sorrow, pain and longing and Husk felt a lump in his throat just hearing it. It was like hearing a caged bird sing. 

The winged cat closed his eyes, focusing only on the music and letting it tell him everything Angel felt but wouldn’t say out loud, all the things he had lost and all the things he longed for but couldn’t have. 

Lost in his thoughts and in the song, Husk’s eyes immediately snapped open when the music suddenly died down. Blinking, confused, he turned around facing the piano, and what he saw hit him as hard as a punch in the stomach.

Angel’s fingers lied motionless on the keys; his lower set of arms was wrapped tightly around his stomach and, looking closer, Husk saw light tremors coursing through his body and shaking his shoulders slightly. The white fur under his eyes was streaked with tears and he was sniffling lightly.

“Angel?!” Husk immediately jumped up from the couch, one arm raised towards the spider, but immediately stopped when he saw him wince, closing his eyes and putting his primary set of hands around his body. Okay, no, new plan. 

The winged cat put his arm back down and cleared his throat, waiting until Angel turned his head towards him and taking in his wet eyes and tear streaked cheeks “May I sit beside you?” he asked him then and for a second he thought the spider was going to refuse, but then he nodded and so Husk, slowly, went to sit on his left, as far from Angel as he could on the small bench.

As close as he was, that scent that Husk had come to associate with the spider was so strong it was almost intoxicating, mixed with the peculiar smell of tears.

Husk tried to speak, but he found he had absolutely no idea about what to say. So, he just sat there and when it looked like Angel had finally relaxed in his presence, he slowly and carefully extended his right wing, softly placing it around the spider’s back who initially tensed up, but gradually relaxed, until he fully leaned towards him, letting his head rest on Husk’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while and at some point, Angel stopped crying. 

With his lower set of arms, he hugged Husk close to him and then he brought his other right hand on the winged cat’s chest, slowly trading his fingers into the soft fur. Predictably, the low purr started not long after and Husk once again coursed his cat side.

“Nice purring there, kitty” came Angel’s voice after some minutes, and as embarrassing as that was, the winged cat was glad his voice was back to normal, devoid of any crying. 

“One more word about it, and I’m leaving” he said, trying for sternness but failing to get all the fondness out of his voice. If Angel’s chuckle and the way he hugged closer to him where any indication, he didn’t seem to mind it “Nooo don’t. You're warm” he said then, rubbing his face in the crook of his neck and if he picked up on the way Husk’s purring increased, he wisely chose not to say anything about it.

He would have been content in passing out right there on the bench, spider pressed close to his body, but there was still something troubling him. So, he cleared his throat “Wanna talk about it?” he asked, and as soon as the words were out, he felt Angel tensing up beside him. He didn’t answer immediately, but Husk waited patiently, nonetheless. 

“It’s stupid” he said finally, chuckling humorlessly and sitting back, gently dislodging Husk’s wing in the process and putting his lower arms back on his thighs. Rising his head and rubbing his eyes with his hands to brush away the already dried up tears, he met his gaze “He had a piano, my last client” he said, smiling bitterly “A beautiful, dark grand piano, without an ounce of dust nor a scratch. He saw me looking at it and asked me if I could play, and I said yes” Husk listened patiently, nodding in encouragement and Angel sighed, continuing his story “I played something and...he didn’t even wait for me to finish. He just told me I looked hot, bent me over the damned piano and fucked me” Angel’s voice cracked at the end and for a moment Husk was afraid he was going to start crying again.

In the end, he didn’t. He just took a deep breath and shook his head “I just...I know how my work is and what’s expected of me, I know my clients want me because of my body and not for my piano skills, but...” sighing again, Angel turned his head towards Husk and smiled sadly at him “But I guess I got used to have this one thing I could be proud of, one that had nothing to do with my body or how good of a fuck I am” 

Husk took some moments to take in what Angel had told him, looking at him without saying anything, and the spider likely took his silence as a bad sign, because he started closing on himself and shifting on the bench, putting space between the two of them “I told you it was stupid” he said, and that was what had Husk finally speaking again.

“No! Kid, it’s not stupid” he said, and then cleared his throat when Angel looked back at him with a hopeful gaze “You don’t think so?” he asked, and the winged cat shook his head “Not at all. You should be proud of your piano skills, no matter what some stupid fucker says or doesn’t say about them. If they aren’t able to see past their own dick, well, they can go fuck themselves with a ten feet pole” he said, finally, feeling himself blush, but Angel laughing genuinely was totally worth it.

“Thank you” the spider told him then, smiling softly at him, and Husk had to look away, scratching his head and feigning nonchalance “No problem” 

The silence stretched for a few moments, until the cracking of fingers finally brought the winged cat attention back on Angel, who was still smiling at him, his hands back on the piano keys “May I play something for you?” he asked him, one of his lower hands coming to rest atop his thigh. 

At that point, Husk could feel himself blushing like a goddamn teenager, so he gave up trying to hide it. Fucking spider, he had him wrapped around all his little fingers and he probably didn’t even know it. 

“You don’t have to. You should go to bed” he said, nevertheless trying to be a gentleman. No matter how much he liked Angel’s playing, he wasn’t about to force him to do it when he was exhausted and mentally drained, just for a personal whim. But the spider shook his head and smiled at him again putting his attention back on the piano “I want to. I want to play something for you, and I want you to tell me yet again how good I am. Could you do that for me, Husk?” he asked him, and even though he wasn’t looking at him, Husk could see his hopeful gaze. So, he nodded, and sat back on the bench, getting comfortable (Or as comfortable as he could be with the spider’s hand still squeezing his goddamn thigh) “Yes, I can do that”.

Angel smiled at his words and, without saying anything else, he started playing. 

He didn’t know the name of the song, but Husk was sure he’d heard it before, probably when he had still been alive. It was a much lighter tune than the one Angel had played before, it made him feel like he was taking a walk on the riverside, back when he was alive, on a night where the sky was clear, and the moon was shining bright. In his imagination, Angel was there with him. They walked in companionable silence, exchanging smiles and meaningful looks and, at some point, Angel took his hand, smiling brightly at him and teasing him for blushing like a teenager.

How would their life have been, had they met back on earth? Would it have been different, or would they have made the same mistakes anyway, fucked up both their lives anyway?

It was useless thinking about it, Husk realized. Because that was something they were never getting back, and the only thing they had was this Hotel and the promise of eternal damnation, (unless the angels purged them before, obviously). He didn’t believe in a possibility for redemption, but maybe, just maybe, he had met Angel so he could at least try to be a better person.

So, when the spider finished playing and turned towards him, his eyes full of expectation, Husk gave him his best approximation of a smile “It was beautiful, you did great kid” he said, and the smile Angel directed to him could have lighten up the entirety of the Hotel alone.

“Look at you, you grumpy cat, giving smiles and compliments. Should I be worried? Are you possessed?” the spider teased him, lightly elbowing him in the side, but his smile was genuine “Thank you”

That was the moment in which normally Husk would have nodded, stood up and wished Angel goodnight. Point was, the spider’s hand was still on his freaking thigh, holding on for dear life, and he was stuck. If he hadn’t known better, he would have betted Angel was nervous. 

“You know, Husky” the spider started, not looking him in the eyes as he spoke “I always liked this piano, since the first time I saw it, and even more when I first played it” he continued, slowly caressing the piano keys “It is old, battered and dull as fuck, but it still capable of making good music, if put in the right hands” saying this, Angel finally turned towards him, and Husk’s heart missed a beat. There were tears in the spider’s eyes. 

“It was you who cleaned it, wasn’t it?” he asked him, rhetorically, and Husk gulped. Then, he nodded, slowly. There was no use in lying. Angel smiled at him, and when he blinked, a single tear rolled down his face and Husk acted impulsively, leaning in and carefully sweeping it away with the blunt of one claw, his paw ending up on the side of the spider’s face. When he was about to take it away, one of Angel’s hands came up to rest over his, as the spider closed his eyes and leaned towards his open palm. _Oh_.

“I’m like this piano, Husky. I’m old, if not outside certainly inside, broken and pretty numb” Angel’s eyes were still closed, and Husk was frankly glad about that, because he had no idea what kind of face he was making in that moment “But I can still make music, if someone treats me well enough, you know?” the spider concluded, finally opening his eyes again, and when their gazes met, Husk, for once, stopped thinking all together and did something impulsive. 

He brought his other paw on Angel’s face and when he was sure that the spider had understood his intentions and had had the time to stop him if he wanted to, he leaned in and kissed him. 

If Husk had imagined what kissing Angel Dust would be like (he had) that was nothing like it. It was soft, slow and terribly tender. Angel’s mouth tasted faintly of candies and the way the spider practically melted into his paws made his chest swell with affection. 

When they broke the kiss, Angel was smiling and blushing adorably, rubbing his face into his heart shaped paw pad, and Husk’s heart did backflip. He was too old, too fucked up and not enough of a good person for this. But that was the point, wasn’t it?

“Fair warning kid, I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing here” he said nonetheless, brushing his paw carefully through Angel’s hair-like fluff. The spider leaned in and brushed a kiss on his mouth “Me neither. We’re both pretty fucked up, aren’t we?” he said then, chuckling darkly “But at least, we get to be fucked up together” he concluded, and Husk snorted, shaking his head.

There were a lot of things that could have gone wrong, and the possibility that the thing they had could end in tragedy was as big as Alastor’s ego but, fuck it, Hell was a shitty place anyway, might as well have someone who cared, someone you could go to and find comfort in when everything felt like it could fall into a million pieces if you took one wrong step. 

So, coming to terms with his decision, he placed his paw on the back of Angel’s head and pulled him down towards himself, grinning at him “Yeah, let’s do that, Angel”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you’ve enjoyed reading this as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it! Many many thanks to anyone who took their time to read and a special thank you to @sheismelinda , my wonderful and trusty beta who always gives me the best writing tips.
> 
> I can’t wait to see what Vivzie and the Hazbin crew have in store for us and in the meantime, I’m going to enjoy being part of this amazing fandom!
> 
> Thank you again, see ya ~


End file.
